


Camellia

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: They meet up at the pizza place by the school after going home to change - Minho’s brought flowers and Jinki gasps when he sees them.





	

“Jinki, wanna go get something to eat after rehearsal?”

“What? Yeah, I’ll tell Jonghyun and-”

“I meant just us, Jinki,” Minho looks a little nervous, but that could just be all the hairspray, “to celebrate.”

“Oh. Yeah, that’s fine.” Jinki gives Minho a dazzling smile and Minho feels a smile of his own creep up on his lips.

“Great.”

They decide to get pizza; it’s simple and cheap and easy. They meet up at the pizza place by the school after going home to change - Minho’s brought flowers and Jinki gasps when he sees them.

“Minho, you didn’t have to…”

“I’m your husband, it’s my job.”

“In our school play,” Jinki giggles, but he takes the flowers and smiles at Minho all the same, “you’re so silly.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Jinki smiles and shakes his head slowly. “It’s not. It’s definitely not.”

(Minho doesn’t know if it’s the flowers that have made Jinki see him in a different light, but on the opening night of the play, just before the end, Jinki presses a trembling kiss to Minho’s lips that makes the crowd go wild.)


End file.
